


I’ll Lift You Up

by Baby_gerken1020



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Blood and Gore, F/M, Love, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_gerken1020/pseuds/Baby_gerken1020
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a One Direction signing the boys decide to go ball football (soccer) at the park, but what they find there they didn’t expect. A small 2 year old unconscious little girl covered in blood and bruises, what do the boys do after they bring her to the hospital?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Niall’s P.O.V

It’s been a long day of doing signing but I just feel the need to play football (soccer).

“Hay lads what to play football” I ask with a smile really hoping they say yes

“Ni it’s getting late and we’ve been doing signing for 4 hours” Liam says

“Ok fine” I said pouting

“Hay you didn’t wait for our answers” Louis says with one of those I’m up to know good smiles

“Ok what do you want to do” I ask

“I say HELLZ ya” Lou yells the hellz jumping up in the air. Damn does that kid have energy?

“Hazz” I ask already knowing what he’s going to say down to the word

“Lou’s in I’m in” Hazz says as I do too

“Damn you Niall” Hazz says hitting me in the arm

“Zayn my Z man” I say

“Dude I don’t care ya if it make my Nialler happy” Z says

“Ha four against you Li you lose” Lou says sticking his tough out

We all laugh even Li

“Ok…ok so the park around our flat” I ask they nod

 

We make it past the flat toward the park the driver pulls on the side and we got thank god it is dust almost no one is around, I run down to the field with the ball Lou was right behind me. We play for a little when Liam kicked the ball so hard it landed and rolled into the tree line.

Harry’s P.O.V

I watched as every one just looked over at were the ball landed.

“I’ll go get” I say as I ran towards were it landed but I halted to a stop

I gasp

I... she so small

A small child a small little girl laid out on the ground face up unconscious covered in bruises and blood, I couldn’t even tell what color hair she had it was red because of it being covered in blood, I just cant get over how small she is. I didn’t know what else to do I leaned down pressing two of my fingers to her neck hoping… just hoping to god she’s alive, she is thank god I slid my lanky arms under her same body I could feel almost all her bones I held her in my arms like a baby that’s how small she is. how long has she been out here just that thought of her being out here longer then a day almost made me sick I wanted to cry as well but I cant I NEED to get her to a hospital. I turn around walking towards the lads who weren’t paying action just chatting to each other, when suddenly she made a small sob making all for boys turn around.

Louis’s P.O.V

I turn around to see a small girl covered in bruises and blood.

I gasp no we all gasp, a tear slid down my cheek

“What, where no” I say I pull out my cell calling the driver back here

“Get here now” I say to him hanging up right as soon as I say it

I walk up to Harry she so small and thin, I put my hand up a little hesitant and brush her hair from her face just to gasp again because I see she has a black eye and her eye is swelling. All the other lads were silent I think the stud I can’t blame them.

“The drivers here” Liam finally says something

Niall runs to the car door opening it Liam and Zayn claim in then me.

“Lou you’re going to need to take her I can’t get in” Harry says

“I’m Scared Hazz what if I hurt her” I say

“Lou I don’t think she can get any more hurt” Harry says he’s right she looks broken

I slid my arms under Harry’s and took her I sat down with her in my arms

Niall’s P.O.V

Harry got in then me I as quickly as I could ran to the driver’s window

“Got us to a hospital now” I say he nods

I sit down pointing my gaze start at the little girl, how could someone do this to a person let alone a kid.

“Who would do this to her she only a kid” I say breaking the silents

“I don’t know” Liam says

Louis I think was crying, Harry looked numb, Zayn looked scared, Liam looked sad I’m just plane old angry I want to know how did this to her I want to hurt that person really what I want to do is kill that person.

Zayn’s P.O.V

We just got to the hospital Harry is walking through the doors with her in his Arms I’m watching as her small bony legs swigged from his arms.

“Help” Louis screamed out

A nurse ran up to Harry taking her from him calling out some sort of code something.

“I’m not leaving till I know she ok and has some one her for her” I say not really knowing what I said

Liam’s P.O.V

We’ve been sitting here for about 2 hours now and no word on the girl, Management has call wonder where we are and we told them the truth along with that we’re not going any where till we know she’s being brought home with her parents they took it well. Right now we’re in the waiting just waiting to hear news if she’s ok, we’re not taking it well we may not have know this little girl but it hit us hard. Forensics Harry he’s crying now I know he would he was trying soo hard to be brave for her sake but now that she’s in the hospital he broke down, then there’s Niall he looks soo pissed off like he’s ready to kill someone I’m guessing no I know the person he wants to kill is the person that hurt her, Louis he’s pacing the floor mumbling I think he’s saying “she’ll be ok, she’ll be ok”, Zayn haven’t moved or said a word. This is I would have to say the worse thing I have ever seen and I don’t ever want to see it again, if I could I would take her home and never letting her go.

Louis’s P.O.V

I cant believe this happened to her let alone us if Niall hadn’t said anything about playing football we wouldn’t have found her, she could have died if we didn’t do just a small task just playing football probably saved her life She has to be ok she have to.

Niall’s P.O.V

I swear if she’s not ok I will and when I mean I will I WILL find the bastard that did this and kill him or her, who hurts a little girl like that and just leaves her in a field really oh my god he or she left her for dead they just left her for dead.

“They left her for dead” I say out loud Harry sobbed loudly and then Louis tackled me in a hug.

“What the” I say confused of why he’s hugging me

“If…if you didn’t ask to play football she could have been dead by now” Louis now crying

I didn’t even think about that if we hadn’t gone she would have been still there maybe even dead just that thought made me start to cry I held onto Louis shirt and just cried.

Zayn’s P.O.V

I… I can’t be here she was so small who could do that to someone let alone a child we don’t even know how old she is.

Harry’s P.O.V

Flashes of when I found her flashed in my head small details like she was wearing a tank dress with one shoe on, all the bruises I could see hand prints… hand prints! so someone is doing thing to her, and all the blood how could someone soo small make soo much blood.

I was thrown out of my thoughts when a nurse came up to us.

“Are you the boys that found the little girl” she asks

“Yes is she ok” Liam asks I think him; Louis and Niall are the only ones who have even said a word

“Well she has SBS with a rib fracture and a lot of blood lose” she tells us

“What’s SBS” I ask

“Well its Shaken baby syndrome it is a form of child abuse caused by violently shaking an infant or child” she tells us

“But is she ok” Niall asks

“Well she’s alright for her injuries” she says

“I we she her” I ask

“Umm sorry but family only” she says

“but we’re the ones who found her and I what to she if she’s ok if you don’t trust us have a nurse or something sit in the room with us and we’re not going to touch her we just want to see her and I’m not leaving till I know she’s on her way home” I say

The nurse sighs and nods for us to follow her, we got to the room we walked in. we walked pasted the closed cretins to see her small frame under the blankets , she was all cleaned up she was still covered in bruises but no more blood. I just looked at her she has strawberry blonde hair, and she was wear a paper night gown no that doesn’t do for me.

“She needs something to wear she’s not staying in a paper night gown” I say

“She needs a really blanket too I hate hospital blanket” Niall says

“A teddy bear” Louis says

“Louis would you stay here” I ask he just nods

Me, Liam, Zayn and Niall walk out of the room to see the nurse a few feet away.

“we’re going to go buy a few things for her we’ll be back our friend Louis is still in the room” I say she kind of looks at me like why are you buying her stuff

“Ok but I don’t understand why” she says

“I want her as comfortable as possibly” I say she smiles

“You boys are good people” she says we just smile and say our thank you’s

We left our driver brought us to a mall down the road I ran in with the lads behind me, ok so blanket, nighty, and a teddy bear got it I run down the mall halls past people straight for Toys R Us. When the lads caught up to me I asked Liam to get the teddy, Zayn to get the blanket and I was to get the nighty, we ran in all different directions. It didn’t take long we were right back were we started, Zayn got a pink blanket with cheetah print on the sides, I got a little mermaid nighty, and Liam got a light brown old fashion teddy bear. We paid and ran back to the car the car ride to me was taking way to long, we finally got there I ran in to see the nurse again I walked up to her.

“Could you put her in this” I ask her

“Yes I can your friend is going to have to leave the room” she say I walk over to the door

“Lou come here the nurse is going to put her in her nighty” I say Lou nods and walks out

The nurse closes the cretins all the way a few minutes later she reopened them a little

“All set” she says smiling as she walked out

Liam’s P.O.V

“oh and boys we got a hold of her dad he’s coming in about an hour maybe two, he told us that she’s been missing for 2 days so cops are going to be coming too” the nurse tells us, I just nod pulling out the teddy bear and blanket pulling off the tags. I pull down the hospital blanket seeing her bruised legs, I placed the bear next to her and unfolded the blanket we just bought her landing it down on her small body the blanket was soo big for her it’s like she needs a baby blanket, I pulled the hospital blanket back up. I stepped back to look at her, with everything that has happened to her I just want to kiss her on her forehead.

Niall’s P.O.V

It’s been 3 hours since she woke up we mat her dad whom I’m getting nasty feeling from and talking to the police, it was finally over but I just had this feeling it wasn’t.

“Lou what did you think about her dad” I ask

“He was creepy why” Lou says

“I just feel like something is going to happen” I say

“Then we’re following him, parents are usually the ones doing the abusing” Lou say

Louis’s P.O.V

I know I felt something I just didn’t know what it was ya the dudes creepy but the feeling I got wasn’t only him oh he’s creepy fear I really felt scared of him, and if he’s the one hurting her again I’m going to be there to stop him.

“Zayn you have your iphone right” I ask

“Ya why” Zayn ask

“I just have a feeling we’ll need it take it out and go to video” I say

“Why” Zayn asks again

“Z just trust me please” I say he nods

“What are we doing” Harry asks

“I have a feeling well Niall had the feeling first but we have a feeling her dad is who abuses her” I say

Harry looked a little sick for a second there

“than what are we waiting for” Harry says

We waited in the waiting room thinking he would go out the front but when he walked out he went towards the back, we followed him from afar. We hear the door open and then close we waited a few and then opened the door to see her dad holding her up in the air shaking her.

“Zayn are you recoding this” I whisper he nods

I think that’s when Niall broke he was no longer stunned he was just pissed. When her dad through her to the ground and started to kick her we all followed Niall to get to the grown man beating his small child, Niall was the first one to get to him and Niall throw a punch straight to the guys head knocking the guy on his but Niall kept going. We got to Niall pulling him back with the guy smirking. I ran over to the little girl who was once again unconscious I picked her up and walked next to Zayn who was still recoding.

“What the fuck are you smirking at you bastard” Niall screams

“You little fags want her have the little rat she’s just like her mom a little bitch” he says

“How dare you call a child a bitch she’s just a kid you fucker” Niall yells trying so hard to get out of Liam’s arms to beat the shit out of the fucker

“Ya what you going to do about it” the guys says right as the door opens up with Harry and two cops

“That’s what we’ll do” I say Harry came running over to me with the nurse not far behind as the cops cuffs her dad

“Is she ok” Harry asks

“I don’t think so” I say

“Bring her inside” I nurse says

Before I could turn around to walk in

“Like I said you little fags want to keep her go right a hide I was going to kill her any ways” he says

I couldn’t believe he just said that, I watch as Liam with no fear what so ever walk up to him

“We’ll send you the paper work dick, hope you like getting raped” Liam says

Zayn ran up to one of the cops and handed his cell to him

“I recoded the whole thing, keep it its evidence” Z tells the cops they nod

He gets pulled away I walk back into the hospital handing the little girl to a male nurse and he ran off with her, I turn around.

I looked at the lads I think we already know wants going to happen

“She’s not going into foster care” Liam says

“She’ll just end up in a home that abuses her again” I say

“She’s defiantly not going back to him” Niall says

“So we’re keeping her no keeping sounds like we found a puppy and want to keep it we taking her to TAKE care of her” I say they all nod

“But what about her mom” Zayn asks

“We’ll go down that line when we get to it” I say


	2. Chapter 2

Liam’s P.O.V

It’s been three days since they arced that bustard, and three days at the hospital waiting for her to get better than, and she has no where to go. That dush sent us the papers to take her but the only probably we have is only two of us can sign it to take her, I know what your think oh well Liam your daddy D so you should be one of the dads, but I think Louis would do a better because he grew up with sisters, so he’ll know how to take care of her better than I would. Management has no idea what we’re doing, and I’m not telling then because they would say no and freak out ya I know they’ll still freak out, but if we sign the papers, they can't do anything about it, so that’s what we’re going to do. Today we’re planning on finding out which one of us are going to be the daddies, then we’re going to sign the papers and take her home well to our flat.

Louis’s P.O.V

She’s been awake for two days she started to scare me when she didn’t wake up after what her dad did to her, but she woke up the next day thank god. When she woke up, she looked so scared I think part of the reason was because of us being in the room, but as soon as we told her daddy wasn’t coming, she was still scared so we kept our distances we didn’t want to scare her any more than we were already doing we told her we weren’t going to hurt her, but I don’t think that helped. It hurt that she's scared of us, but I can't blame her; her father abused her the only man in her life, she probably thinks all men are like that.

Zayn’s P.O.V

I’ve been thinking of who should be the dads; I already know just seeing the way Niall reacted to what was going on. I’ve never seen that fatherly protective side of him, and the was he looks at her his eyes soften, and I have caught him playing his guitar and singing to her when me, and the other went and picked up food. I don’t know if I’m the only one who has noticed it, but that’s with do doubt who I’m picking to be one of the daddies.

Harry’s P.O.V

I know this is going to sound weird, but I have been having nightmare, nightmare about me finding her already died or her dad killing her. I wake up crying and sweating no one knows, and I hope they don't; I'm already very attached to her. She doesn’t talk she doesn’t say a word; I know it's from the abuse, but I can't help but wonder what her voice sounds like.

Niall’s P.O.V

I just want to scoop her up in my arms and never let her go, but even if I take a step one step towards her, she flinches.

I boy's want to the flat to get it ready for us to take her home after we sign the papers tonight, which in tails one of us needs to be able to get close to her.

And right now I’m going to try; she's in the hospital bed right in front of me.

I stood up from my set

“Hello sweet heart my name is Niall” I say I know I have already done this before, but I want to get her comfortable

“Sweet heart I’m not going to hurt you; I would never hurt you” I say she just looks at me

“Is it ok for me to step forward just one step” I say she just looks at me

So I try I take a step forward, but she flinches so I step back.

“Ok honey I won't do that again I’m sorry” I say, but she shacks her head

“Why are you shacking your head sweetie” I ask she just waves her hand to step forward; I do she tense a little, but she relaxes

“Ok tell me when I can do it again ok honey just tell me” I say she looked at me

“Would it help if I sat down” I ask she looked at me for a second and nodded; I sit down on the floor

“Do you want to hear a story” I ask her she looks at me confused

Have she never heard of stories?

I took out my iPhone and typed in a kid story the only one that caught my eye was princess and the pea.

“Ok honey this is a story princess and the pea” I say

“There was once a prince, and he wanted a princess, but then she must be a real Princess. He travelled right around the world to find one, but there was always something wrong. There were plenty of princesses, but whether they were real princesses he had great difficulty in discovering; there was always something which was not quite right about them. So at last he had come home again, and he was very sad because he wanted a real princess so badly.  
One evening there was a terrible storm; it thundered and lightninged and the rain poured down in torrents; indeed it was a fearful night.  
In the middle of the storm somebody knocked at the town gate, and the old King himself sent to open it.  
It was a princess who stood outside, but she was in a terrible state from the rain and the storm. The water streamed out of her hair and her clothes; it ran in at the top of her shoes and out at the heel, but she said that she was a real princess.  
‘Well we shall soon see if that is true,’ thought the old Queen, but she said nothing. She went into the bedroom, took all the bed clothes off and laid a pea on the bedstead: then she took twenty mattresses and piled them on top of the pea, and then twenty feather beds on top of the mattresses. This was where the princess was to sleep that night. In the morning they asked her how she slept.  
‘Oh terribly bad!’ said the princess. ‘I have hardly closed my eyes the whole night! Heaven knows what was in the bed. I seemed to be lying upon some hard thing, and my whole body is black and blue this morning. It is terrible!’  
They saw at once that she must be a real princess when she had felt the pea through twenty mattresses and twenty feather beds. Nobody but a real princess could have such a delicate skin.  
So the prince took her to be his wife, for now he was sure that he had found a real princess, and the pea was put into the Museum, where it may still be seen if no one has stolen it.  
Now this is a true story.” I read I look up to see her smiling.

“Could I come closer” I ask she nods

I ask again she nods I just keep asking, and she would nod, when I finally ended up right not to her bed.

“Would you like another story honey” I ask her she nods

“Ok could I come in the bed” I ask she looks a me for a few minutes

“I don’t have to if you don’t want me, to” I say she’s still looking at me

“Ill sit on the floor I don’t want to make you unconvertible” I say as I start to sit down again, but she shacks her head and she moves over; I smiled.

“Ok I won't touch you ok; I promise” I say she nods

I claim into the bed almost on the edge.

Zayn’s P.O.V

We just finished the flat and now were walking into the hospital; we round the corner to her room.

“Where’s Niall he’s suppose to be here watching her” Liam says

“I don’t kn…” I was say walking all the way in

I know Niall was Daddy material.

Niall was on her bed asleep with his arm around her and her laying her head on he’s chest; it was the cutest thing I have seen in a while. Louis was taking picture of them, and Harry was cooing Liam was just staring.

“I say Niall is a dad” I whisper

“Agree” Harry says

“Totally” Louis

“How could he not be just look; he's the only one of us she's comfortable around” Liam.

“Ok we got one, another one to go” I say

“I already know who I want to be daddy two” Liam says

“Who” Louis asks

“You” Liam says

I think for a second damn his right Louis has sisters, he’s perfect.

“Ya that’s perfect you have sisters you know how to deal with girls” I say

“wait what you want me to be one of the daddies" Louis asks

“Yap” Harry

Niall’s P.O.V

I heard whispering god shut up, I’m sleeping, but obviously, no one heard me since I’m talking to myself in my head. I feel a weight on my chest wait oh my god, I forgot I read to her on the bed, and now I’m waking up with her laying on me well half on me; I can’t believe I’ve got this close to her. That’s under believable I didn’t know she would take to me this quick, I’m really excided she is comfortable with me.

“I say Niall is a dad” Zayn whispers

Did Zayn just say what I think he said that I could be one of the dads?

“Agree” Harry says

Harry to oh my god what why

“Totally” Louis

They really think I could be her daddy one of her main daddies.

“How could he not be just looked; he's the only one of us she's comfortable around” Liam says my eyes shot open.

 

Oh hell if Liam thinks, I can do it, then I guess I’m a dad now.

“Ok we got one, another one to go” Zayn says

I say Louis he is soo cute with kids.

“I already know who I want to be daddy two” Liam says

Ha at least I’m not the only one that thinks so.

“Who” Louis asks

Damn Lou hearing problems Li said you.

“You” Liam says

“Ya that’s perfect you have sisters you know how to deal with girls” Zayn says

Oh ya that and he has sister’s lol :P he could be on period duty

“wait what you want me to be one of the daddies" Louis asks

God Lou caught up bud yes we want you to be a dad.

“Yap” Harry

The little girl rolls off my chest, I look at her for a minute and smiled, I was slower than slow sating up putting my legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, I tip toed towards the lads.

“you really think I could be a good dad” I ask looking at the back of, they're heads

They all jumped and turned around Harry and Louis both had their hands over, they’re mouths; Liam had his mouth closed so tight I couldn’t see his lips, and Zayn, he had his mouth open but nothing was coming out.

“do you lads really think I could be a good dad to her” I ask again looking them straight in the eyes 

“Niall you acted just like a dad would if someone was hurting your kid so yes I say you’ll be a great dad” Zayn says as he smiled at the great part

“and didn’t you just notice that you’re the only one of us, she trusts god Niall, she was laying on you for god sakes, and I can't even take one step towards her without her being scared and flinching” Liam says with a pouty face

“your just made for this job bro” Louis says patting my arm

“so are you bro” I say to Lou and patted his arm as well he just smiles

“are we going to sign these papers and take her home” Zayn says with a sigh

“where are they” Lou says putting his hand out

Liam pulls the papers and pen out of his bag and handed it to Lou; Lou put the papers to the wall and looked back at us.

“are you lads sure you want me to be one of the dads” Lou asks with a eyebrow up

“yes just sign” We all whisper yell

“ok… ok chill I just wanted to make sure” Lou says putting the pen to the paper and signing

After signing Lou hands it to me and smiles.

“I can't wait to be a daddy” Lou says smiling like the joker

I walked over to the wall and put the papers to it; I held the pen an inch from the papers. I can't believe they want me as the other dad.

“Niall lad your made for this so don’t over think it, you know what’s funny is with any other kid you are an awkward fool but with her it kind of just flows” Hazza says smiling with a small laugh

“I know but what if I do something wrong” I say feeling my face go sad

“Niall parents aren’t perfect they make mistakes it happens, its part of the job” Li says

“but I don’t want to hurt her anymore then she already is” I say looking over at her

“that’s why we’re doing this Niall because we don’t want her to get hurt again EVER AGAIN” Hazza says making a point

“so just sign the damn papers lad” Lou says

I put the pen back up to the paper placing it to the paper and signing my name; it felt good I’m not going to lie. After signing ever page I handed the papers back to Liam, he smiled.

“good job lad this is the right thing to do” Li says

I just smile.

“wait when do we get to take her home” I ask turning around looking at her again

“maybe one or two day because our lawyer has to look over it” Li says


	3. Chapter 3

Niall’s P.O.V

I’ve gotten closer to her, but she still hasn’t talked, and I’m still the only one that can get close to her she’ll cling to me some time. It’s been one day, and we haven’t heard anything from our lawyer, I’m starting to get scared what if we can’t take her. I think I’m attached to her already I don’t want to lose her now, you know what I just noticed we don’t know her name, we call her, she, her, little one, and now we have princess, pumpkin, baby, and sweet heart but we don’t know her real name.

“Lads” I say walking towards them

“Hum” Li hums

“Ya” Hazza says turning around from his spot talking to Lou, who was sitting on a chair

“What’z” Z says with a smile

“What’s up dude” Lou says as he lifts himself up in the chair to put his legs under himself

“We don’t know her name” I say and they all look at each other

“Wow how come I didn’t see that” Li says looking a little upset with himself

I look over at Hazza and Lou, they looked upset as well then I looked at Z, he looked mad.

“Guys you don’t need to be upset the doctor never told us” I say

“Ya but we never asked” Z says angrily

“Z we’ll find it out right now” I say that made him just a little less angry

We walked out of the room and straight to the nurse we see every day.

“Mmm nurse” I say

She turns around.

“Ya Niall” she says

“You know what’s funny is I still haven’t looked I your name tag I am soo sorry I’ve been doing that” I say she just smiles. Why is she smiling?

“Honey it’s ok you have other things on your mind” she says

“Ok” I say looking at her name tag

“Jen” I say

“Okok whatever we came over he to find out what the little girl's name is not hers” Z says meanly pointing at Jen

“Zayn Malik” Li says in his daddy tone

“No its ok” Jen says

“But it's not I don’t want sweet pea learning that (oh ha and another nickname sweet pea)” Li says

“Point taking” Jen says

“Okok I’m sorry Jen, I just feel like a dumb ass not noticing we didn’t know princess real name” Z says

“well her name is J……..

Liam's P.O.V

"Jessica" Jen finishes

Jessica such a normal name but to me it sounds like a name for an angel, which she is a little angel.

"What's her last name" I ask

"No she is not going to keep that ass holes last name" Z says putting his hand on my arm making a point.

"Ok… ok Zayn calm down, ok so if she’s not having his last name whose last name is she going to have she needs a last name" I say turning to look at Zayn

"Jessica Horan" Harry says I look at Harry, damn that kid comes up with a lot.

"Why do you keep putting me" Niall asks moving his arms around a little

"One it sounds good Jessica Horan come on you know it does and two she is closest to you soo" Harry says smiling showing off his dimples

"He makes a point there it does sound cute" Louis says

"But Louis your one of the dads too" Niall says looking sad oh, he feels guilty that he’s getting everything

"Dude what do you not what her to have your last name, you keep con blaming about this stuff do you not want it" Zayn asks

"No...no I want it; I just don't want you lads to feel left out" Niall says looking down at the floor.

"We're not we're the ones picking it out soo shut it" Louis says hitting Niall in the arm

"Ok sorry" Niall says

"Ok now lets..." I was saying until my cell started going off

I pick it up

"Hello" I say

"Hello mister Payne this is your lawyer" a man says

I look at the lads and mouth lawyer; Louis moved his hands in a rolling way; Niall looked scared I really think he wants this, Zayn well he had his normal emotionless expression, and Harry was bouncing in his stance.

"Yah" I say a little afraid of what he's going to say

"We'll Mister Payne you have been accepted to adopt Jessica Dayl" he says I nod with a big smile on my face that started to hurt. Harry he actually jumped into the air which made Jen laugh; Louis's fist bumped making Jen laugh even harder, Niall, he started crying I know out of happiness, but I still don’t like seeing him cry and Zayn smile and fidgeted a little on his feet. Louis quickly walked to Niall wrapping his arms around him and lifting him up into the air

“we’re going to be daddies” Louis said loudly it was funny Niall was blushing, on Louis put him down Niall scrunched up his shoulder and tilted his head putting his ear to his shoulder smiling still blushing. Its soo cute when he blushes Louis pinched his cheek.

“Your soo cute when you blush” Louis

“Last name” Zayn whispered

"Wait. How can we change her last name" I ask

“Well son go to legalzoom.com very easy to do it? I tell all my clients to go there” he says.

“When can we bring her home” I ask

“That’s for the doctor to answer” he says

“Ok thanks” I say

“Your welcome and take can now you’re a father” he says I smile, I am I may not be the father on the paper, but I’m one of her fathers.

“Thanks so much, bye” I say

“Bye” he says hanging out

I put the cell in my pocket.

“We’re dads” I say

I know its gay but Niall hugged me crying and not long after we were all hugging in a big group huge, I look at Jen, who was cooing at us.

“When can we take her home” I ask with all the lads still in a huge

“Tomorrow” she says

That word such a small word made me the happiest person in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

Liam's pov   
Wait a minute TOMORROW, we don't have anything. We're not ready to bring her home, she needs a room, a bed, blankets, stuffed animals, cloths, shoes, omg she needs all kinds of things and we don't have it.  
"Liam are you ok" Zayn asks with an actually emotional expression consure  
"We have nothing for her" I say every one looks at me whipping their heads in my direction.  
"Oh shit" Louis says looking panicked like him saying the same thing I said in my head, how'd we forget about something like is.  
"Let's go to the store then, get everything now" Harry say already looking ready.  
"Niall would you stay here" I ask he didn't say anything just nodded, he turned to walk to the room.  
"Niall do you want me to get anything pousifice" I ask he thought for a minute, then smiled and looked at JESSICA (her name... He beautiful name Jessica).  
"A story book like Mother Goose or Dr Seuss" Niall tells me walking into the room not looking back at me.  
That's all he wants for her?  
"Ready to go" I ask Harry, Louis, and Zayn  
"Ya where we going first" Louis asks  
"Well we should figure out, whose room is she going take" Zayn says  
Making a really good point because she doesn't even have a room to put the stuff in.  
"She can take my room since she's close to me, met as well give her it" Niall says we all turn around to look at him.  
"Where are you going to sleep" Louis asks looking very consured  
"I'll sleep on the couch" Niall answered  
"What no" Louis says now looking fluster. Wow Lou has many face emotions.  
"Then where is he going to sleep" Zayn asks looking at Lou  
"My room" Louis says in a low tone  
"What really but that won't invading your space" Niall asks  
"No mate your my best friend why would I" Louis says sounding happier then his normal self, which is pretty happy to begin with.

Next day

Niall’s P.O.V

Today is the day the lads did the room yesterday in only a few hours to, and today we’re leaving taking here to her new home. Could I say I’m scared shitless for many reasons to many reasons one being bringing her home, two being getting her there, three her being there will she like it, four how is she going to take it, five what if she has nightmares, six what if she can't sleep, seven god what if she needs someone in the room with her to sleep can't I get in trouble for that, eight oh, and I’m going to be sleeping in the same bed with my crush of two years, nine what if I do something wrong, ten what if I say something and he hates me?

“Ni, over thinking” Lou asks smirking

“What if she’s scared, where bring her some where new” I say

“Oh Ni your one of a kind” Lou says still smiling

That makes me feel good like wanted, and I could feel the blush rise on my face and ears.

Louis’s P.O.V

I watch as Niall tilts his head to the side pushing his shoulder up and placing his ear on his shoulder, did he just blush?

“Ni she’ll be fine with you there” I say

“But still it’s a new place she mat freak; she got used to me in the hospital not the outside world” he says I placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Let’s just take it as it goes Ni that’s all we can do” I tell him, and he just nods

“It’s time boys” Jen says

Niall’s P.O.V

Panic instantly rouse in my gut, I’m scared, I’m terrified.

“Ni you need to calm down if you go near Jess scared she’ll feel it” Jen says

I don’t want that, I don’t want to scare her. I need to relax for her, breath Niall in out and be happy that we finally get to take her home.

Liam’s P.O.V

“Liam, what are we going to do about the fans I think they found out” Z says

Wait. How did they find out?

“How” I ask

“I don’t know it’s all over the news, but they’re out front and in the back” he says just as my cell starts ringing, management.

“Great” I say picking up the cell

“What the hell did you boys do” Simon yells

“Simon please can we talk about this later like in person” I ask

“Fine but you have a lot to explain” he says

He hung up

“Ok I’ll take care of the fans” I say

“What are you going to do” Z asks 

“I'm just going to tell them to keep it down” I say he nods

I walk out the front doors to screams.

“Excuse me” I say and all that did was make it worse

God we’re leaving like right now.

Niall’s P.O.V

I walk over to the bed Jess is in, she sleeping watch scares me; I don’t want her waking up to screams that would really scare her.

I brush a few pieces of her hair away from her face just taking in how cute she is.

“Sweet heart, it’s time to go home” I whisper

And she sits straight up and starts shacking her head, her whole body tense.

“Oh sweet heart no to your new home” I say softly, I could see her relax. So I put my hands under her arm pits and lift her up then I wrapped one of my arms under her bum as she wraps her arms around my neck.

I walked out into the hallway to see Harry, Louis, and Zayn looking out the glass door, Liam. What is he doing out there?

“What is he doing” I ask softly as Jess buries her face in my neck

“He’s trying to get them to come down and not to yell when we bring Jess through but it’s not working” Hazza says

Liam’s P.O.V

God these people they only care about themselves, and they’re even too loud for me.

I turn around to look at the lads to see Niall holding Jess, they’re ready to go; I turn back around.

“CAN YOU PLEASE LISTEN TO ME JUST FOR An SECOND” I yell and everything goes quiet maybe a few whispers

“Ok you see that little-girl Niall is hold” I ask

“Yaw’s, yes’s and yaps” were said

“Ok you see we adopted her” I was said until the screams came back

“REALLY I’M NOT DONE” I yell and not you could hear a pin drop

“Ok now are you done, can I talk” I ask there were no replies

“Ok short story we found her almost died in the woods because her dad beat her, and we adopted her…” I say taking a deep breath

“So she is a lot sensitive to movement and noses so PLEASE I beg you please stay quiet; she has been scared enough in her life already” I say

“Yaw’s, yes’s and yaps” were said

“now ok they’re going to be coming out right now so please stay quiet” I say waving the lads out Louis and Harry were on Niall’s and Jess’s sides then Zayn was behind, I would say they’re body guarding Jess which I would be doing to.

There was talking but not loud talking and there were flashes from cameras, Niall was rubbing circles on Jess’s back you could see she was clinging to him for her life. We finally got to the car, and Niall was shushing Jess to calm her down.

“Is she crying” Hazza asks

“Ya” Ni says

“Well we’re almost home nugget, and everything will be ok” Hazza says

“No need to be scared peanut nothing is going to happen to you with us around” Lou

“Oh princess you have a princess room like princess in the pea room, I know you liked that story” Z says Jess moves her head toward Z still in the crake of Niall’s neck

“Ya you have a pea under your bed and everything pumpkin” I say then she looks at me

Her eyes look soo heavy.

“Ni she’s tired” I say

Niall brushes some of her hair from her face and smiles.

“Sweet heart take a nap Dada Nini has you” Ni says I couldn’t help but smiles


	5. Chapter 5

Niall’s P.O.V

We finally got to the flat it smells clean and fresh, Jess was still sleeping in my arm, I don’t really want to let her go. I’m soo happy she’s comfortable with me; I really am but I feel extremely bad for the other lads; I wish she was as comfortable around them like she is around me. Right now, I’m standing in the living room it really does smell good in here; I walk around the living room to see everything is spotless. Then I walk into the kitchen to see the counter covered with baby plates, bowls, spoons, forks, and sippy cups, and next to the island, there was a pink high chair. I walk out of the kitchen and into the hall way to our rooms; I look down the five doors. I walked to my no Jess’s new door that had J.E.S.S on the door I take hold onto the door handle opening the door, I open it to see exactly what Zayn said a princess room a pink bed with a bow head board, a pink dresser and night stand.

I couldn’t help but smile.

“You like it” Louis whispered

“I love it but it’s for her not me” I laughed, making Louis smile.

I walked over to her bed putting one of my hands on the back of her head and laid her down into her bed; I pulled away and looked at her. She curled up in a ball; I pulled up one of her blankets and laid it over her.

“Lou I’m scared” I say backing up

“About what Ni” Louis asks placing a hand on my shoulder

“what if we just screw her up more, we are in a big band it's going to get loud; people are going to bump into her, we’re men Lou, she’s afraid of my, I don’t want her to be fearful of you guys. I may love her already, but I can’t take care of her by myself Lou.” I say, Louis stepped in front of me little by little raising his hand then he steadily ran his thumb along my cheek bone.

Butterflies were dancing.

“Shhh Niall everything will be ok; I promise. God I hate seeing you cry” Louis says, I place a hand on my cheek. I was crying?

“I didn’t know I was crying” I say looking in those sea blue eyes until he look down and to the right; I followed his gaze to see Jess tugging on Louis's pants. Louis looked back up at me and smiled; I can’t believe it.

Niall’s P.O.V

Both Louis and I just look at Jess she looks so scared, I know this would happen but good side of it is that she tugged on Louis’s pants that’s good right she’s opening up to him. I lean down to here level and she jumps into my arms barring her head in my neck.

“I know she was going to be scared” I say, starting to walk back and forth.

I just should have known I did know but what my problem is I don’t know what to do about it, maybe if I read to her, maybe it would help if I show her around the flat then read to her.

“Ya I’ll do that” I say, stopping.

“Do what Ni” Louis asks, walking over to me. That’s when Jess sat up in my arms to look at Louis, Louis smiles at her and she puts her head back into the crake of my neck.

Well we’re getting someway with that to me that was a big step.

“Jess I’m going to show you around ok” I say, rubbing her back to tell her I’m not letting go of her.

I walk out of her room with Louis right behind me but I stop and turn around to look at him.

“Hey Lou could you tell all the lads to go to they’re rooms so when I show her the rooms she knows whose room is whose” I ask, still rubbing Jess’s back. He nods walking towards the living room coming back soon after smile as he walked by, as soon as he walked towards our room he stopped and turned around to smile at me again.

“Ok Jess we’re going to start with the living room ok” I say to her as all the lads sneak by us.

I start walking toward the living room, when we finally got there I took a deep breath in and letting it out.

Jess’s P.O.V

{I’m going to do the best I can to do Jess’s P.O.V, I’m going to do it like a normal P.O.V ok}

“Ok Jess I’m going to put you down to look around ok, no one but me is here ok” Dada Ni says

I’m so scared this place is so big I’m so small.

Dada Ni places me on my feet but I wouldn’t let go of he’s neck so he leaned down at my level giggling and sat on the floor, I finally pull away to see him smiling at me.

“Its ok sweaty dada Ni’s right here” he says, stilling smiling at me as he slides his hand down my hair.

I look around the big room still standing right in front of dada Ni holding on to his arm there were walls, things you can see outside with {windows}, big long thing {couch}, big flat black thing {T.V} [what it really looks like tan walls, three windows and a slider porch door, a big brown L shaped couch, and a flat screen T.V on the wall]

“Ready to go check out the kitchen sweetheart” dada Ni asks

 

Dada Ni didn't put me down this time he just pointed to things saying things like fork, spoon, sippy cup, and high chair. Then we started moving again this time to a dark hallway, I started shaking bad things happen when it’s dark. dada Ni knocked on a door and it opened to show another man like dada Ni but this time he had dark hair (dark brown almost black).

 

"Hi princess" dark haired man says backing up.

 

"Hey sweetie this is da Z" dada Ni told me as I stop shaking.

 

I just looked at da Z in the crack of dada Ni’s neck, da Z just smiles at me.

Then dada Ni walk in past da Z slowly spinning in a circle so I could see da Z’s room, which had flat people on the walls {posters}, a bed, a table with a small black flat thing on it {computer desk with a laptop on it}, big wood blocks {dressers}, and it smells weird in here. I crinkle up my nose not understanding the smell but know its familiar it smells like mean daddy’s rooms, both dada Ni and da Z looked at me. {Smoke smell}

 

"Ok Zayn thanks for doing this I'm trying to get her us to the flat" dada Ni says to da Z.

 

"It's nothing Niall anything for Jess" da Z says put his hand on dada Ni (shoulder)

Dada Ni started walking out of da Z’s room into the dark hallway again scaring me again, then he knocked on another door this one open to that tall curly haired green eyed one.

“Hey sweetie this is daddy Hazza” dada Ni tells me as daddy Hazza smiles making his cheeks have holes {dimples}

I looked at him with my head still in the crake of dada Ni’s neck.

“I still can’t get over how beautiful she is, I just don’t understand why he did what he did” daddy Hazza says to dada Ni.

I like daddy Hazza for some reason I feel like smiling seeing him smiling, I reach out and pock the hole on his cheek making the smile bigger and the holes deeper.

“Wow she keeps surprising me today first Louis now you” dada Ni says smiling.

Dada Ni smiles a lot I like it, I reached out again pocking daddy Hazza cheek again pulling back and pocking dada Ni’s cheek making them both smile along with me.

“Wow and then she smiles where’d has that been hiding, that makes her even more beautiful” daddy Hazza says

“It really does” dada Ni says

Daddy Hazza stepped to the side letting dada Ni in, when we got in it looked different from Da Z’s room. Daddy Hazza’s room had clean floor, made bed, no flat people on the walls, but he did have two big blocks, a flat black thing on his bed, and his bedroom didn’t smell.

“Thanks Hazza” dada Ni says to daddy Hazza

Dada Ni walked back into the scary hallway but this time he walk across the hall to a door knocking on it and this time an even taller boy opened the door. The man had a soft face and short short hair, he stepped to the side just like everyone else did.

"Hey Li" dada Ni says but this time they did something touched each other wrapping they're arms around each other {they hugged}, I got scared boy with soft face is really close. They pulled away and smiled at each other, then dada Ni walked in.

 

"Guess what Li" dada Ni ask soft face boy.

 

"What" soft face boy asks

 

"Jess pulled on Lou's pants and poked one of Harry's dimple" dada Ni says smiling

 

Dimples that's what the holes in daddy Hazza's face are?

 

"Really oh that’s a big step" soft face boy says

 

I want to know who soft face boy is? I pull away and point at soft face boy. Crinkling my eye brows.

 

"Grunt" I grunt looking at dada Ni and soft face boy, soft face boy points at himself.

 

"Ohh sweetie this is daddy Li or daddy D that's what I call him" dada Ni says as he again brushes my hair away from my face.

 

Daddy Li or Daddy D... Daddy D me like. Daddy D's room was clean like daddy Hazza's, dada Ni smiles to daddy D and walked back out to scary hallway. Dada Ni walked to the last door but stopped in front of it, what dada Ni doing? He lift he's hand up to knock but stopped again. I reached out putting my hand on his making him look at me, I pulled away to let dada Ni knock but the door opened before he could to that boy that dada Ni was talking to in my room.

 

"Hey Lou" dada Ni say, but something was different dada Ni's smile was small. No no I pout reaching out poking at dada Ni's cheek, making him smile.

 

"That's new" boy says

 

"Ya it started with Harry" dada says

 

"This is da...

 

"No could she call me mama, you know as you... since your dada" boy says, making pink on his cheeks. I reach out putting my whole hand on his cheek, boy looked at me and smiles. His eyes so soft like dada Ni's, I like boy.

 

"Hey sweetie this is mama" dada Ni says

 

Mama

 

"Mama" I say, when mama's soft eyes watered. I reach both my hands out and mama took me in his arms, I whip the watery thing that slid down his cheek. Then I put my face in the crake in mama's neck, make lightly laugh.


End file.
